Protection Racket
}} Durkon makes a deal with his captor to show one final memory before staying silent in return for the life of his child. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (also as spirit) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ Transcript "Durkon": As far as my plans go, Hilgya is just another opponent to defeat on my way to Hel's ultimate victory, and the child isn't even that. "Durkon": But since you clearly feel differently, I'll make you a deal. "Durkon": I won't kill that baby right now if you agree not to show me any more memories until all of your friends are defeated. Durkon: Wha? Why would showing ye memories matter ta— "Durkon": Do you think I'm stupid? I'm exactly as smart as you are, plus two points! "Durkon": I know you're planning something. Some misleading trick that will give Roy a combat advantage. Maybe you'll show me a "weakness" of his he's since overcome. "Durkon": I'm sure that I would be able to see through such a pathetic ruse, but every variable eliminated only increases Hel's chances. beat Durkon: One. Durkon: One last memory, all tha way ta tha end, an' I'll nae e'en speak fer tha rest o' tha fight. "Durkon": You're just going to use that one memory to trick me! Durkon: I promise it'll nae include Roy or Haley or any member o' tha Order. "Durkon": Or Hilgya. Durkon: Or Hilgya. Swear ta Thor. "Durkon": Hmmm. I suppose it could be a little like a controlled detonation of a bomb. Let you try your trick, knowing it's a trick and I should ignore it. Durkon: An' ye haf ta let tha baby live, at least until yer damn goddess gets tha world blown up. "Durkon": It's a deal. One memory only. No breaks or gaps or time jumps, and I let your new little family live for another few hours. "Durkon": Better make it worth it. Durkon: Aye... Durkon: It's a doozy, all right. Cut to Durkon's memory Sigdi: Och, thar's my big brave cleric! How were tha first day o' bein' an official priest o' Thor? Durkon: It were... Durkon: ...intere'stin'. Cut back to inside Durkon's head "Durkon": There's going to be twenty minutes of you washing up for dinner in the middle of this, isn't there? Durkon: ... "Durkon": I shouldn't have said, "No time jumps." D&D Context * In panel 3, the vampire spirit is referring to his and Durkon's Intelligence scores. Being a vampire in D&D is an acquired template which adds to whatever abilities the character had before becoming a vampire. Among the ability score adjustments is a +2 to Intelligence. Trivia * Offering to not harm someone in return for some form of payment is technically an extortion racket, which are often indistinguishable from a protection racket. * Bombs are uncommon in D&D, but in the Order of the Stick world, at least one person has used them so "Durkon"'s comment in panel 8 is not a continuity error. External Links * 1121}} View the comic * 558501}} View the discussion thread